


hurry, im worried (i dont care if its a lie)

by urcute



Series: davekat + billie eilish songfics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Established Relationship, Fuck the epilogue, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Meteor fic, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Self-Exploration, Songfic, Unresolved Emotional Tension, now with functional pesterlogs!!! thank you so much to the lovely person who commented the guide :), really offhand mention though dw, so :), theyre both a wreck, this was written before it came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urcute/pseuds/urcute
Summary: It’s been four days, leaving you at the grand total of three weeks since Dave left. You cry a lot, mostly because he hasn’t been responding to your messages at all. The worst part is he’s been online since then, which means it’s definitely about you.God, he’s probably fine. He’s probably sick of you trolling him nonstop, too. Why can’t he just come back- Why did he ever leave? You want to scream at him- Shake him and beg him to never leave again. You mostly just want him to come home. (‘Home’. How fucking dumb.)





	hurry, im worried (i dont care if its a lie)

**Author's Note:**

> god this has been unfinished in my drive for like Ages and so i cleaned it up and posted it? hopefully it doesnt seem rushed!! 
> 
> i love dave and karkat and also FUCK HUSSIE and FUCK THE EPILOGUE but im glad dave and karkat are still in love <3
> 
> listen to the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lH1F6m3slrQ) while you read!

_Told you not to worry_

_But maybe that's a lie_

 

“I just don’t really understand the point of this surprise trip out into the middle of the bubbles- It seems stupid and irrational.” You grumble, picking at a thread on your pants from where you’re seated on the floor of his block. He’s not paying attention- Or if he is, he’s not looking at you.

 

_Honey, what's your hurry?_

_Won't you stay inside_

 

“Plus, Dave, everybody says they’re dangerous- And not to sound fucking- Fucking, uh, overprotective or whatever but I don’t really want you to get hurt. Or killed or lost anything like that.” You fidget. You don’t want to start rambling at him- That won’t help. That won’t convince him.

 

_Remember not to get too close to stars_

_They're never gonna give you love like ours_

 

He finally looks at you. “You don’t think it’d be super cool? I mean, we’ve got a shit ton of time to kill and _so_ much to investigate. TZ and Vriska are already on board- I mean, not with me. But with the whole exploring deal. They’re exploring the meteor.” Dave said,  shuffling some things into a backpack. “You already knew that, though,” He chuckles under his breath.

 

You huff, sitting down next to the bag. “I mean, yeah, I guess it could be fun,” You offer- You hope it’s not too obvious that this idea confuses the hell out of you. “Maybe,” You don’t know how to tell him you don’t really want him to leave- Too many people have already left. You’re not quite sure _you’d_ want to see them again. You’re not quite sure why he seems to.

 

“You swear you’ll be careful.” You say with as much courage as you can muster. Dave doesn’t like being doted over like this- You _know_ that. You just have to check with him.

 

“Yeah, dude, obviously. I’m not gonna _die_ \- Pretty sure I literally can’t,” He laughs, and you don’t think it’s very funny. “Don’t joke, asshole,” You tell him, frowning. He reaches forward and ruffles your hair, but it feels condescending and you hate it. Ugh. “I’m gonna be fine, okay? Promise.” Dave tells you and you want to kiss him- Because that’s a thing you’re doing now. You think you’d tell him if the idea didn’t make you super nervous.

 

_Where did you go?_

_I should know_

_But it's cold and I don't wanna be lonely_

_So show me the way home_

_I can't lose another life_

 

“I, uh, I would go with you. It sounds risky, though.” You look up at him, scratching your head nervously. He seems out of it, but maybe he’s just focused.

 

He looks back at you blankly. “I kind of wanted to go alone, anyways,” He starts. “It’s like, y’know, self-exploration. Connecting to myself and exploring my inner… Spirits. Or something. I've got a whole, uh, repressed childhood to unpack.” He says to you, and it sounds like such bullshit, save for the last bit. He pauses. “I packed some stuff- I don’t really know how long I’m gonna be gone..” He tells you, and your stomach turns again.

 

_Hurry, I'm worried_

 

“Oh,” You exhale.

 

_The world's a little blurry_

_Or maybe it's my eyes_

 

Oh. That means it’s got to be about you. He wouldn’t have just come right out and said he wanted to go alone if he _really_ didn’t want you to come. Jesus fuck, now you feel tears brimming your eyes. “Yeah, yeah. That makes sense.” You nod anyways, even though your heart is racing and you feel _sick_.

 

_The friends I've had to bury_

_They keep me up at night_

 

You imagine, briefly, Dave getting stuck out there with every one of the people you couldn’t manage to save. He’d just be another one of them, then, you suppose. Fuck, that thought sucks. You sniffle- Goddamn, you feel pitiful.

 

_Said I couldn't love someone_

_'Cause I might break_

_If you're gonna die, not by mistake_

 

You don’t know why you’ve let yourself become vulnerable to him and all his bullshit. This is fucking stupid, you think.

 

And, just like that, he’s gone.

 

_So where did you go?_

_I should know_

_But it's cold and I don't_

_Wanna be lonely so tell me you'll come home_

_Even if it's just a lie_

 

Fuck.

 

_I tried not to upset you_

_Let you rescue me_

_The day I met you I just wanted to protect you_

_But now I'll never get to_

 

He’s gone. He’s gone and you couldn’t save him.

 

_Hurry, I'm worried_

 

You don’t think you’ve ever felt so sick to your stomach. He’s been gone for so long at this point, your shitty brain is seriously entertaining the idea that he’s never coming back. Maybe it’s worth sending another message? Worth a shot, you decide.

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:34 --

CG: HEY, DAVE. LITTLE BIT ANXIOUS ABOUT HOW LONG YOU’VE BEEN GONE. I HOPE YOU’RE OKAY?

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:36 --

 

You send the message and sign out, but you leave your laptop sitting open on your floor next to you. You groan and lay back on the sleeping platform- _Dave’s bed_ , you correct yourself. He’s not here, so what harm can it do? It smells like him in here, too. Holy hell, you’re a mess.

 

_Where did you go? I should know_

_But it's cold and I don't wanna be lonely_

_Was hoping you'd come home_

 

It’s been four more days, leaving you at the grand total of three weeks since Dave left. You cry a lot, mostly because he hasn’t been responding to your messages at all. The worst part is he’s been _online_ since then, which means it’s definitely about you.

 

You fiddle with your crabtop for a moment- You’ve been bugging him so much recently- God, he’s probably fine. He’s probably sick of you trolling him nonstop, too. Why can’t he just come back- Why did he ever leave? You want to scream at him- Shake him and beg him to never leave again. You mostly just want him to come home (‘Home’. How fucking dumb.)

 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 14:24 --

 

CG: DAVE? IT’S BEEN KIND OF A WHILE NOW. IT’D BE NICE TO JUST KNOW EVERYTHING’S ALRIGHT? JUST CHECKING IN. LET ME KNOW.

 

And then he  _responds._ Your heart skips a beat.

 

TG: yeah dude im good

TG: i have no idea why youre freaking out you know where i am

TG: can you like

TG: step off?

TG: im chill ok ill be back eventually

 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 14:39 -- 

 

And then your heart sinks. 

 

_I don't care if it's a lie_

 

**Author's Note:**

> whoops sorry that was sad
> 
> (comments and kudos are appreciated!! <3 love y'all)


End file.
